Profesor
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Tekst z Klubu Pojedynków na Forum Mirriel.


**Profesor**

**

* * *

**

Niesione przejmującym wiatrem kłęby mgły płynęły przez ulice Londynu. Nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie chuchali w dłonie, silnie tupali w bruk i uderzali rękoma o piersi. Szli spiesznie, by jak najszybciej uciec od wszechogarniającego mrozu, by schronić się we wnętrzach swoich domów. Z wielu okien sączył się blask: migotliwy od świec, chłodny i równy od lamp gazowych, pulsujący od kominków. Światło tworzyło rudobrunatne plamy w gęstym powietrzu, wsysane przez lepki tuman, którego nic nie było w stanie ogrzać. Jeszcze inne okna były zupełnie ciemne, ich czarne plamy zdawały się kulić na szarych fasadach kamienic. Gdzieś z oddali zabrzmiał zegar. Uderzenia młota w pęknięty kielich dzwonu wibrowały dysonansowo, jak gdyby odmierzający czas mechanizm sam szczękał z zimna swoimi spiżowymi zębami. Z kominów unosił się dym, mieszał się z mgłą, ochładzał i wreszcie tężał w płatki sadzy, które wisiały jakiś czas w powietrzu, by w końcu opaść na kocie łby pokryte cienką skorupką lodu.

Klip, klap, klip, klap… Odgłos końskich kopyt niósł się daleko w przesyconym wilgocią powietrzu. Głubgłub, głubgłub – wtórował mu stłumiony hurgot kół dorożki. Z mgły wynurzył się najpierw łeb dorożkarskiej szkapy, potem jej szyja, tułów, zad, aż w końcu ciągnięty przez nią z mozołem pojazd. Klip, klap… Chabeta zatrzymała się na wprost sporego, mocno zaniedbanego domu.

Pasażer dorożki obdarzony był imponującym wzrostem, podkreślonym dodatkowo przez wysoki czarny cylinder. Człowiek ten miał na sobie długi ciemny płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzem, zaś w ręku trzymał dostosowaną do swojego wzrostu laskę zakończoną okrągłą gałką. Mężczyzna wysiadł, zapłacił woźnicy, wielkopańską manierą odmówił przyjęcia reszty i podszedł do drzwi domu. Dwukrotnie uderzył w nie głowicą laski, wydobywając z grubego drewna donośny, niski stuk, zdradzający, że gałka wypełniona była ołowiem.

Otworzyła mu tęga kobieta, która młodość dawno już zostawiła za sobą.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze! – powitała go dychawicznym głosem. – W kominku już napalone. Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś do zjedzenia?

- Nie, dziękuję, panno O'Flannery. Jednak chętnie napiłbym się gorącej herbaty.

- Zaraz przyniosę, profesorze. Proszę dać mi płaszcz, rozwieszę w suszarni.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Zdjął płaszcz i cylinder, odstawił laskę. Światło naftowego kinkietu rzuciło na przeciwległą ścianę jego nadnaturalnie powiększony profil: wysoko sklepione czoło, wydatny orli nos, kanciastą żuchwę.

Panna O'Flannery poczłapała w głąb domu, profesor zaś wolnym krokiem zaczął wspinać się po stromych schodach. Jego głowa oscylowała miarowo w prawo i w lewo – w rytmie dwa razy wolniejszym niż kroki mężczyzny. Nadawało to profesorowi ów osobliwy gadzi wygląd, z którego znany był jeszcze na studiach. Przez ten tik zyskał on niegdyś wśród swoich akademickich kolegów przezwisko „Jaszczur", którego szczerze nie cierpiał. Nieraz potajemnie mścił się na tych, którzy go w ten sposób nazywali. Choć nikt nie był w stanie niczego mu udowodnić, atmosfera wokół młodego profesora gęstniała. Musiał opuścić uczelnię i przenieść się do Londynu. Jak słuszna była to decyzja, można się było przekonać po kilku miesiącach, gdy gazety doniosły o pożarze w uniwersyteckim kampusie, kiedy to wielu naukowców i studentów postradało w płomieniach zdrowie i dorobek. Niektórzy nawet życie.

Dotarł do swojego mieszkania. W salonie na kominku płonął ogień, lecz do wewnątrz wciąż wciskał się przez szpary w oknach ziąb londyńskiej mgły. Profesor usiadł przy biurku, tyłem do paleniska. Z szuflady wyciągnął zapałki, zaświecił lampę. Jej miękki blask objął jasnym kręgiem leżące w nieładzie na blacie zeszyty, broszury i arkusze papieru. Jeden z zeszytów był otwarty. Z jego dwóch widocznych stron, lewą w całości, a prawą w trzech czwartych pokrywały skomplikowane wzory złożone z pojedynczych liter greckiego i łacińskiego alfabetu, licznych cyfr oraz mnóstwa tajemniczych znaczków, wśród których do rzadkości należały tak banalne jak plus czy znak równości. Pośród wzorów z rzadka pałętały się pojedyncze wyrazy, takie jak: „zatem", „gdzie", „skąd" lub „ale". Całość kończyła sekwencja: CBDU! CBDW! CBDP!

Profesor lubił swój zawód. Bycie matematykiem dawało mu poczucie kontaktu z absolutem. Pracował – choć nie musiał. Jego rodzinny majątek generował wystarczający dochód, by umożliwić mu dostatnie, acz nie bogate życie. Już za akademickich czasów zwykł żyć ascetycznie, odkładając w banku niemal całą swoją uczelnianą pensję. Także i teraz, choć jego dochody skurczyły się do renty z majątku i okazyjnych honorariów za wykłady i porady naukowe, żył znacznie poniżej swoich możliwości finansowych. Z łatwością mógłby wynająć większe mieszkanie w elegantszej dzielnicy. Nie było mu to jednak potrzebne.

Rozległo się pukanie. Do pokoju weszła gospodyni trzymając w dłoni tacę, na której stał spory kubek z chińskiej porcelany. Przykrywało go wieczko zwieńczone uchwytem w kształcie pąku róży. Ciemnoszare kreski kleju znaczyły miejsca, w których przykrywka niegdyś pękła. Panna O'Flannery postawiła tacę na jedynym niezajętym skrawku biurka, dygnęła nieznacznie i wyszła bez słowa. Profesor sięgnął po naczynie. Delikatnie uchylił pokrywkę, spod której wydobył się obłoczek pary o delikatnym zapachu bergamotki.

Matematyk upił łyk herbaty i ostrożnie odstawił kubek. Wrócił spojrzeniem do otwartego zeszytu. Tam właśnie znajdowało się jego najnowsze odkrycie. Prawdziwy przełom w teorii liczb. Początek rozważań stanowiło oczywiste stwierdzenie, że jedność podzielona przez trzy daje wynik 0.333… i tak dalej, trójki aż do nieskończoności. Jednak, jeśli tę liczbę z powrotem pomnożyć przez trzy, wcale nie otrzyma się jedynki, lecz 0.999… – nieskończoną, aczkolwiek przeliczalną, liczbę dziewiątek. Czyżby w niektórych przypadkach mnożenie i dzielenie nie były działaniami odwrotnymi? Niemal wszyscy matematycy wzruszali tylko ramionami i stwierdzali, że 1 = 0.999…, że tak naprawdę jest to jedna i ta sama liczba. Lecz nie profesor. On _czuł_, że są to różne liczby. Nieskończenie bliskie, ale przecież różne. Ale… Ale to by znaczyło, ze zbiór liczb rzeczywistych nie jest – wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu – zbiorem gęstym!

W podejrzeniu, że wpadł na właściwy trop, utwierdziło profesora dodatkowo to, iż już wcześniej znany był w matematyce wyjątek od zasady, że mnożenie i dzielenie są działaniami odwrotnymi: wszak mnożyć przez zero można, a dzielić nie! Zaś w matematyce jest tak, że istnienie choćby jednego wyjątku, czy – jak się to fachowo określa – kontrprzykładu, powoduje nieodzowność przeformułowania reguły. Matematyka po prostu nie znosi wyjątków.

To był początek. Potem przyszła zwykła porcja trudności technicznych, jak choćby uświadomienie sobie, że dziwne konsekwencje dzielenia przez trzy pojawiają się dlatego, że liczymy w układzie dziesiątkowym. W układzie dwunastkowym nic podejrzanego by się nie działo, podobnie jak nic szczególnego nie zauważamy dzieląc na co dzień jakąś liczbę przez dwa czy pięć. Jednak w układzie dwunastkowym dzielenie przez pięć problemy właśnie wywołuje! Okazuje się, że pojawiają się one wtedy, gdy dzielnik i podstawa układu są liczbami względnie pierwszymi.

Kolejny łyk herbaty. Stygła szybko. Profesor pokręcił z niesmakiem głową. I cóż z tego, że jego odkrycie mogłoby zrewolucjonizować matematykę? I cóż, że mogło mieć daleko idące konsekwencje praktyczne, zdolne pchnąć technikę do przodu w niespotykanym dotychczas tempie? I tak czeka je to, co spotkało jego dwie poprzednie prace. „Zarys mechaniki asteroidów", dzieło rozwiązujące w nowatorski sposób problem wielu ciał, od lat leżało na półce, pokrywając się coraz grubszą warstwą kurzu. Nikt spośród jego uniwersyteckich znajomych nie podjął się zrecenzować tej pracy. Przerastał ich stopień skomplikowania wywodu. Podobny los spotkał kolejny artykuł: „O sumach potęg liczb całkowitych".

Próżność nie była nigdy szczególną wadą profesora. Doświadczał jej czasami, ot na tyle, na ile musi ją odczuwać człek świadomy własnych zdolności. W każdym człowieku, któremu los przydzielił ponadprzeciętne talenty, tkwi głęboko chęć sprawdzenia się, dowiedzenia sobie swojej własnej wartości. Matematyka nie dawała profesorowi tej szansy. Nie było nikogo, kto potrafiłby objąć umysłem tworzone przez niego konstrukty i wydać werdykt na temat ich poprawności.

Pozostawała jeszcze druga dziedzina. Przed laty profesor odnosił w niej spore sukcesy. Nie przepadał za nią: dawała liczne doraźne korzyści, lecz za cenę utrzymania ścisłej tajemnicy. Dlatego wolał matematykę; w niej przynajmniej mógł dzielić się z innymi wiedzą o swoich osiągnięciach. Ale cóż z tego, skoro tej wiedzy nikt nie chciał, nikt nie potrafił docenić? Owa druga dyscyplina przynajmniej przynosiła widoczne, weryfikowalne efekty. Profesor wysączył ostatnią kroplę zimnego już płynu. Cóż, trudno. Chciał tego uniknąć. Naprawdę chciał. Bóg mu świadkiem, o ile istnieje.

W światopoglądzie profesora nie mieściła się wiara. Niewiara zresztą też nie. Uważał po prostu istnienie Boga za nieco bardziej prawdopodobne od Jego nieistnienia. Tak mniej-więcej: pięć ósmych za, trzy ósme przeciw. W ten sam sposób myślał o wszystkim innym. Znajdował aksjomaty. Definiował. Wysuwał hipotezy. Odrzucał je bądź przyjmował. Dowodził.

Nie cierpiał niepewności. Była taka… nieokreślona. Pół biedy, jeśli dało się ją wyrazić w kategoriach prawdopodobieństwa. Teraz jednak brakowało mu danych nawet do opisu probabilistycznego. Widział przed sobą dwie drogi: Pierwsza była absolutnie pewna: będzie siedział w tym pokoju, pisał kolejne prace i tak aż do śmierci. Życie spokojne, bez ekstrawagancji. Nigdy się nie dowie, ile było warte. Druga droga była nieuchwytna. Nikt przedtem jej nie próbował. A raczej: nikt, o kim profesor by wiedział.

Lecz, skoro pewność jawiła się tak nieciekawie, czy nie zakosztować niepewności? Czy nie wrosnąć w chaos, uporządkować go, niczym kryształ lodu, porządkujący kałużę wody, w której narasta? Czy starczy mu sił i umiejętności, by tego dokonać? Analityczny dowód tu na nic, to można wykazać tylko empirycznie. Nie dowie się, jeśli nie spróbuje.

Sięgnął po papeterię. Równym, ostrym pismem zaadresował kopertę:

**_Pułkownik S. Moran, Esq.  
13 Conduit Street  
Mayfair, Londyn_**

Przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo. Pochylony nad stołem wpatrywał się w pusty arkusz papieru. Wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i zaczął pisać:

**_Sir,_**

**_Te dni, które upłynęły od naszej ostatniej rozmowy, dały mi wiele sposobności do przemyślenia Pańskich słów. Istotnie, w wielu kwestiach nasze poglądy, cele i dążenia są zbieżne. Uznaję fakt, że nie dostaje mi stanowczości w bieżącym działaniu ani też wigoru, które Pan masz zapewne wrodzone, a które jeszcze ugruntowała Pańska służba w armii. Jednakowoż nie mogę nie zgodzić się z Pańskim, Pułkowniku, twierdzeniem, jakoby i Pan miał swoje ograniczenia, co do których ja, zrządzeniem Opatrzności, jestem, o ile nie ich pozbawiony, to obciążony nimi w nieporównanie mniejszym stopniu. _**

**_Dlatego też przychylam się do Pańskiej, Pułkowniku, propozycji otwarcia w Londynie nowego klubu. Do czasu naszego następnego spotkania – które proponuję odbyć w stałym miejscu, w najbliższy czwartek, kwadrans na piątą – podejmuję się opracować statut, organizację i metodykę działania Klubu. Ufam, iż do tego czasu zbierzesz Pan grono zaufanych dżentelmenów chętnych do roli członków założycieli. Całkowicie polegam na Pańskim wyczuciu w tej kwestii._**

**_Z nadzieją na owocną współpracę  
i należnymi wyrazami szacunku_**

**_ Moriarty_**


End file.
